A New Beginning
by potternerd95
Summary: Amelia- Rose has just started at WMHS and joined the Glee Club. Follows her through High School. I hope you enjoy :) Please RandR
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Glee fanfic. Obviously I don't own anything.

I'm sorry if anything is wrong as I am Australian and only have a little knowledge of teh American school system and such. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on anything.

In this first chapter the song is _In My Daughters Eyes _by Martina McBride. The first couple of songs will be country (sorry to non country fans) but they wont all be. I hope you enjoy this. RandR?

xoxo

Amelia-Rose wasn't sure about returning to school. First day, new school, new town, new life. Her new beginning. Amy sat in her car as she watched students enter the William McKinley High School. She was nervous. Amy flattened her white dress with her hands, pulled her brown hair out over her shoulder and put on her favourite brown western boots then she took a deep breath and got out of her car.

After collecting her schedule from the office and finding her first class (only slightly late), it didn't take her long to get back in the groove of school. When the final bell rang, Amy was more than happy to finally go home. As she was walking through the deserted hall she stopped outside the Choir Room. After watching them a bit she walked in.

"Hi," She drawled, her southern accent audible "Um, what's this?"

"This," A guy stood up, "Is Glee club. Did you want to join?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm new, and I love to sing. May i?"

"We always welcome new members." The guy replied. "I'm Finn, and I run glee club. Did you want to sing something? You kinda have to, you know, an audition." He smiled. "But first, tell us a little bit about you."

"Um, yeah. Ok, I Amelia-Rose, I'm 18 but I'm a junior because I dropped out after Sophomore year. Um, I just moved here from Tennessee." Amelia looked at Finn, "Can I borrow a guitar?" Finn handed her a guitar and she sat on a stool in front of everyone. She tapped her boots on the floor to the beat as she began to strum the guitar.

"_In my daughter's eyes/__I am a hero/ I am strong and wise/__And I know no fear/ But the truth is plain to see/ She was sent to rescue me/ I see who I want to be/ In my daughter's eyes./In my daughter's eyes/ Everyone is equal/ Darkness turns to light / And the world is at peace/ This miracle god gave to me/ Gives me strength when I am weak/ I find reason to believe/In my daughter's eyes/ And when she wraps her hand around my finger/How it puts a smile in my heart/ Everything becomes a little clearer/ I realize what life is all about/ It's hanging on when your heart is had enough/ It's giving more when you feel like giving up/I've seen the light/ It's in my daughter's eyes/ In my daughter's eyes/ I can see the future/ A reflection of who I am and what will be/ And though she'll grow and someday leave/ Maybe raise a family/ When i'm gone I hope you see/ How happy she made me/For i'll be there/ In my daughter's eyes." _Amy finished singing, and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at the strangers faces staring back at her, they all looked shocked.

"You have an amazing voice." One girl said

"Wow," Finn said. "Um, tell us about that song."

"Um, well," Amy was suddenly nervous. What will everyone think about her? Will they tell her she can't join? She decided to just say it, their reactions couldn't be any worse than her hometown. "That song was for my daughter, Clara." No one said anything, silence.

"So," a guy asked, "Why'd you move?"

Amy smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be an issue for these people. "My parents, they um, kicked me out when I got pregnant."

"Well," another guy spoke. He was sitting with the girl, with his arms around her. "Finn is she in?"

Everyone looked over at Finn. "How can I say no to that voice?" Everyone cheered and welcomed Amelia and introduced themselves. The girl that had complimented her was Marley, and her boyfriend was Jake and the guy that asked her why she had moved was Ryder.

Walking back to her car, Amelia couldn't help but smile. She'd had an average first day but an amazing afternoon. Since she got pregnant no one had been all that kind. Especially not the people from her hometown, her boyfriend had run off, her parents had kicked her out, her friends had shunned her and her church group had told her not to return. But now, in Lima Ohio, everyone had been so kind, even after they found out. She had a job at Breadstix where she earned just enough for food and a babysitter and she rented a trailer just outside of town. Rent and gas for her car were both coming out of her savings that she got to before her parents had taken it away. Amy knew that the rent money would dry up eventually, it wouldn't last her this year. She had managed to save a little bit of money when she switched Clara from formula to regular milk, but still expenses were more than she could afford. Maybe it didn't matter. She was enjoying her time in Lima. She had finally found a home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2, again, I don't own anything (Except Amy) but the song in this chapter is _This is Country Music _by Brad Paisley. Enjoy

xoxo

The next day in Glee Club, Amy walked in and sat in the back corner of the choir room. She was a little bit early so she was the only one in there. Marley smiled and waved at her when she walked in, Jake in tow, but she didn't sit with her. Amy couldn't help but be a little disappointed. More people had entered the choir room, but still no one sat with Amy. The last person that entered the choir room was Ryder. He walked through the door just before Finn did, and he walked up to Amy and sat down next to her. "Hi." He whispered as Finn began speaking.

"Now, its Amelia's first official Glee meeting," Finn began, "so to welcome her we are doing…" He paused and wrote something on the whiteboard behind him, "Country week." He pointed at the word written on the board: C-O-U-N-T-R-Y. "Amelia, can you start us off?" He looked at her.

Amy walked out in front of the Club and smiled. She looked at Finn, "Call me Amy," then she looked at the group and selected a guitar from the instruments and she started to strum.

"_You're not supposed to say the word cancer in a song/And tellin' folks Jesus is the answer can rub 'em wrong/ __It ain't hip to sing about tractors trucks and little towns and momma/ yeah that might be true but this country music and we do/ Do you like to drink a cold one on the weekend and get a little loud/ Do you wanna say I'm sorry or I love you but you don't know how/ And do you wish somebody had the never to tell that stupid boss of yours to shove it next time he yells at you/Well this is country music and we do/ So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along/ This is real, this your life in a song/ Yeah, this country music/ Are you haunted by the echo of your mother on the phone/ Cryin as she tells you that your brother is not coming home/ If there's anyone that still has pride in the memory of those that died defending the old red, white and blue/ Well this is country music and we do/ So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along/ This is real, this your life in a song/Just like a road that takes you home/ Yeah, this is right where you belong/ This is country music/This is country music_" Everyone began to chorus '_This is country Music' _ "_He Stopped Lovin her today/Hello Darlin' /God Bless the U.S.A/ Amarillo By morning /Stand By your man/Momma Tried / Take me home country roads/I walk the line/ A Country boy can survive/ Cause this is country music". _  
Amy was congratulated with cheers and applause. She smiled and returned the guitar and sat back in her seat.

After Glee Club Amy was heading back to her car when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Ryder walking toward her.

"Hi," he said when he caught up.

"Hey, Ryder," Amy smiled and felt herself blush. She barely knew this guy, so why was her stomach doing flips?

"You were really good today in Glee"

"Thanks,"

"Um, well," He started to fidget like he was nervous, "Well, I was sorta wondering if you would like to do a song with me for the country assignment?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," Ryder looked as if he wasn't quite expecting that answer, "Um, I'm free right now if you wanted to work on something?"

"Ah, I can't right now, I have to get home. The babysitter."

"Oh, ok. Ok." Ryder sounded disappointed.

"You can come if you want." Amy was shocked when she spoke. She hadn't been planning on inviting anyone 'home'. "I mean, it's not much but you can come and we can work on something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Amy smiled and felt the colour rush to her cheeks.

"Come on then," she said, "I'm parked just around the corner."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so yeah. In this chapter the song is _Party for Two _by Shania Twain and Billy Currington. The lines in brackets are Amy's lines. I hope you like it and Chapter 4 shouldn't be too long as I'm almost finished writing it. Enjoy.

xoxo

"OK, who's got a song?" Finn said as he walked into the choir room.

"Uh, I do." Ryder stood and made his way to the front of the room. "Me and Amy were working on it last night." Amy joined Ryder inn front of the class.

The music started and Ryder began: "_I'm havin' me a party"_

Then it was Amy's line, "(_I don't think I can come)"_

"_This ain't just any kind of party"_

"_(I think I'll stay at home)"_

"_Oh, no, It's gonna be really, really hot"_

"_(It's starting to sound good)"_

"_I'm gonna put you on the spot"_

"_(Baby, maybe I should)"_

"_And there'll be lots of one on one"_

"_(I guess I could be there)"_

"_Come on and join the fun"_

"_(What should I wear?)"_

"_I'll tell you, it doesn't matter what you wear, oh, cause its only gonna be you and me there"_

They came to the chorus and sang together: "_I'm havin' a party, a party for two, I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you."_

"_(You'll be sexy in your socks)"_

"_We could polish the floors"_

"_(In case anybody knocks)"_

"_We could lock all the doors"_

"_(Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do)"_

"_I'm gonna do with you"_

"_(I wanna try something new)"_

"_Oh, I want to try that too"_

"_(I'll tell you that it, doesn't matter what I wear)"_

"_Uh-uh, 'cause it's only gonna be,"_

"_(You and me there)"_

Both of them were smiling as they launched into the chorus again: "_I'm havin' a party, a party for two, I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you."_

"_(Yeah you,)"_

"_I'm here"_

"_(You're there)"_

"_That's all we really need,"_

"_(We're gonna party hearty)"_

"_Ju-ust me and you"_

"_(Don't think about it now)"_

"_Don't even doubt it now, 'cause I'm inviting you to a party for two"_

"_(Woooooo)"_

"_I'm having me a party, baby"_

"_(A little bitty party baby)"_

"_And we're inviting nobody"_

"_(Nobody but you baby)"_

"_Party for two"_

When everyone was filing out of the Choir Room, Ryder and Amy got some 'great song's' and some 'you killed it''s. Amy felt really happy. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was that she had sung a duet for the first time in ages.

"Hey, Amy" Ryder said as they walked down the hall, "I really enjoyed singing with you today."

Amy smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I did too. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? The song was all you."

"For allowing me to have fun. And for asking me to sing with you."

Ryder said nothing, they just walked in silence until they reached her car, "I-" Amy began, but stopped herself, thinking better of it. She'd known him for a week.

Ryder looked at her but didn't push her to say anything. "Do you have to go home?" He asked her.

"It's a trailer, hardly a home." She smiled up at him, "But yes, I do. I have to get back for Clara."

"I don't want you to go." He said, matter of fact. "I mean, I know you have to but I'm not done spending time with you."

"I'm not either." She said, her smile widening. "But tomorrow is Saturday, so we have then. Call me." And she got in her car and drove away.

"Yeah, I will." Ryder said to himself as he watched her car disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ughhhh! So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully there will be more soon. I hope you don't hate me and still want to read my story.

xoxo

* * *

When Amy got home it was the same. Same routine: pay the sitter, make dinner, bed. But tonight, it was different. She couldn't stop thinking of singing with Ryder. The way it felt when he looked into her eyes as he sang a line, or the way he held her hand as the danced to the song. She couldn't stop thinking about the way that everyone else seemed to disappear when he looked at her. Amy shook her head in an attempt to stop thinking about him. It didn't work. This was crazy, she had known him for all of a week, and as if a relationship was ever going to happen. She was a teen mum, who would date a girl with as much baggage as Amy had. Amy sighed and turned the lights off, getting into bed. _As if it would work out, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Amy woke to the sound of her baby crying. She hated that sound; she sat up and looked at Clara sitting in her cot. "Hey, baby" she cooed, "What's wrong baby?" Amy picked Clara out of the cot and rocked her in her arms whispering "shhhh," and "it ok, baby, it's alright." Amy held her daughter and started getting breakfast ready, when she heard a knock on the trailer door. Clara started crying again, "Hey baby, is that what woke you up?" She rocked Clara again, trying to settle her. Amy grabbed her watch from the nightstand. 10:00 AM. Amy opened the door and saw Ryder standing on the step.

"Good morning," He smiled at her. "I brought breakfast." He held up a paper bag.

Amy smiled, "Give me a sec." she closed the door and put Clara down in her cot and quickly got out of her pyjamas and dressed in jeans and a cute halter. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair attempting to tame it. Giving up, she tied it up loosely with a ribbon. Picking Clara up out of her cot she went back to the door and opened it. Ryder was sitting in one of the old lawn chairs that served as outdoor furniture. Stepping out of the trailer, Amy grabbed a blanket off her bed and a couple of broken baby toys from the counter. When she got outside she spread the blanket out on the grass and put the toys on top for Clara, before putting her down on top of the blanket.

Turning to face Ryder, she smiled "What are you doing here? I thought I said call me?" Amy tried not to sound rude or disappointed. She was glad he was here.

"Well, you did." He looked at her sheepishly, "But you also said we had all weekend and I didn't want to waste it."

Amy giggled; she sat on the lawn chair next to Ryder. Between them the paper bag sat on the milk crate that acted as a table. "What did you get us for breakfast?"

"This," he picked up the bag and pulled a pastry from it, "Is for you."

Amy looked at it. It was a big apple turnover, a luxury that she couldn't afford. She took it from him and took a bite. She had almost forgotten what it tasted like. The sweet apple flavour was refreshing and familiar. She smiled, "Thanks, Ryder. This is perfect."

He smiled at her, happy to see that she was smiling.

"So," She said after a long, comfortable silence, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I brought this." Ryder pulled a computer from a backpack that Amy had not noticed, "And these." He pulled out a handful of DVD's. "I thought that this way you could still look after Clara, and we could still get our date." He looked at her, she was smiling.

"Sounds wonderful." Was all she said.

A few minutes later Amy finished her pastry and picked up Clara from the blanket. Ryder stood and grabbed the toys and the blanket and followed her inside. Once inside Amy gestured for Ryder to put the toys and blanket on the counter. Amy placed Clara in her cot and turned the stove on to heat up her bottle. Ryder sat at the table and watched her intently.

After a few minutes Amy turned to look at him, "What?" she smiled.

"Nothing. I was just…" he looked down, embarrassed. "You're just so beautiful."

Amy felt herself blush. She turned back around and continued with Clara's bottle.

Fifteen minutes later Clara was lying in her bed with her bottle and Ryder was setting up a movie.

"What are we watching?" Amy asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I can't tell you," said Ryder moving to sit next to her, "it's a surprise."

Amy laughed, "Ok then. Surprise me."

Ryder turned the movie on and they lay down to watch. Ryder watched and Amy pretended to watch. She never understood how boys could watch movies with so much violence. Amy glanced at Ryder, this was obviously a movie that he had seen many times because every time she glanced at him he was quoting the film. He must have realised that she was staring because he looked at her and smiled. _He has a gorgeous smile, _she thought. She smiled back at him. She stared in his eyes, and he leant forward and kissed her.

At first it was soft. His lips barely brushed hers, but when she didn't object he kissed her again. This time it was deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moved his body and closed the gap between them. He moved his hand to her waist attempting to pull her even closer. Amy moved so he was positioned herself so he was above her, their bodies pressed together.

It was Ryder that pulled away first. "What?" Amy asked

He looked down at her, "I banged my head." They both laughed, and Amy got up glanced at the clock, 1:30.

"Want some lunch?" She asked Ryder, "I have noodles" She looked back in the cupboard, "Or more noodles. Sorry I can't offer anything else."

He smiled at her, "I'd love some."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter takes place 5 years in the future with a series of flashbacks to fill in the blanks. Anything in italics is flashback. Read and Enjoy. **

"Mummy, am I pretty?" A six-year-old Clara twirled around, her skirt flaring out around her.

"Oh, baby" Amy scooped her little girl into her arms, "you look beautiful."

The small girl giggled in her mother's arms. "Mamma put me down." Amelia kissed the little girl on the top of her head and placed her on the ground.

_Amy leaned against the wall of the empty choir room and sobbed. She was supposed to be home already with Clara but she couldn't find the energy to get up and leave. She heard the door open but ignored it. "Hey, Amy, I saw your car out front, why are you still here?" It was Marley, she seemed to just click that she was crying. "hey, what's wrong?"_

_Over the last month that Amy had been at McKinley, Marley had easily become her best friend, just as Ryder had become her boyfriend. She shook her head and wiped at her tears, "Everything."_

_Marley wrapped her arms around her friend, "Tell me whats wrong, hun."_

_Amy took a shaky breath. "My job. My home. My baby."_

"_Awww, hun, what happened?"_

"_I can't do enough shifts at Breadstix, so they fired me. I lost my job so I can't afford my trailer. I can't afford my trailer so effectively Clara and I are homeless and I can't afford food so what about my baby?" Amy sobbed, and fresh tears rolled down her face, "What's going to happen to my baby?"_

"_Nothng. Nothing is going to happen to Clara or you Amy." Marley hugged the other girl. "Nothing is going to happen to you because you are going to come and live with me."_

_Amy smiled at her friend through her tears. "You mean that?" She looked at Marley, "You'd do that for me?"_

_Marley laughed at her. "Of course I would, silly. You're my best friend."_

"_You would let someone you hardly know and her nine month-old baby into your house?"_

"_You are my friend, so I do know you. And you need help, and I want to help you."_

"Mamma is Daddy coming too?"

Amy feigned shock at her daughter. "Of course daddy is coming too. When would we go anywhere without daddy?"

"Yay," Clara exclaimed, twirling again.

"Now, precious," Amy grabbed her shoulders, "hold still so I can do your hair."

"_We all ready?" Mr Schue walked into their dressing room as they were getting ready for nationals. This year's theme was Classic, and the girls were wearing pale blue knee length dresses, with high necks and collars. The boys were in all black suits but their ties were the same blue as the dresses. _

"_We're all good to go, Mr Schue." Amy told him._

"_Amy, are you confident with your solo?" He fretted._

"_Of course I am. All good to go."_

"_Great." He said, more to himself than anyone. He picked Clara up from where she sat on Amy's lap. She was two years old and already she was family to the Glee club. _

_Amy heard a voice announce that the McKinley High Glee Club was up, she took a deep breath ready to go on. She felt someone grab her hand. "You're going to be great, Amy." Ryder told her. _

"_I kind of just want to blend into the background and hide."_

"_But you are a Senior. This is your moment." _

_The Glee club took their places on the stage and the music started. They started with the energetic number, 'Classic' by MKTO. When that was over it was Amy's turn to lead a slower, more powerful 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' by U2. The New Directions finished their set with the fun and boppy 'Livin'On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi. _

_When the song had ended all the teams stood on the stage ready to find out who won. For Amy it was all a bit of a blur. She heard them announce third place, then second. When they announced first place all Amy heard was "New Directions", then they were standing there with confetti raining down on them._

"How are my girls today?" Ryder walked up behind them and scooped Clara up into his arms and kissing Amy.

"Very good, babe." Amy replied, "Ready to go?"

"Always am." He looked down at Clara in his arms, "Ready for your first day of school?"


End file.
